listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of video games with female protagonists
This is a list of video games with female protagonists. Games included on the list are ones where the main protagonist is a female. Games where there are minor female characters, but they are not the primary protagonist should not be included. Please refer to the Suggested Style Guide (discussion is welcome). It should be noted that in most RPG's a player can choose the sex during character creation. Due to the more generic nature of a character in an MMORPG (such as World of Warcraft or The Legend of Mir series of games) and their inherent inability to affect the plot of the game a character could not be considered a protagonist. A * Æon Flux * Alias * Amazing Island (gender chosen when new game is started) * American McGee's Alice * Ape Escape 3 (gender chosen when new game is started) * Aquaria * Athena * Atomic Betty *''Avalon Code'' (You select either a male or female character when starting a new game) B * Baldur's Gate (gender chosen when new game is started) * Baldur's Gate 2: Shadows of Amn (gender chosen when new game is started) * Balloon Kid * Bayonetta * Beyond Good & Evil * Beyond Good & Evil 2 * BloodRayne * BloodRayne 2 * Broken Sword: The Sleeping Dragon (play part as female and male) * Broken Sword: The Angel of Death (play part as female and male) * BS Zelda no Densetsu * BS Zelda no Densetsu Kodai no Sekiban * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Bullet Witch * Burning Force C * Castlevania Legends * Catwoman * Charlie's Angels * Children of Mana '' one of the four main characters * ''Clock Tower (series) * Contra: Hard Corps * Cotton D * Dark Angel * Dark Chronicle * Darkened Skye * Dead or Alive (Kasumi is a common poster child of the series) * Death by Degrees * Delaware St. John: The Seacliff Tragedy (Choose either female or male) * Deus Ex: Invisible War (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * Diablo II (You select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * DinoCity (You select either a male or female character when starting the game) * Dino Crisis * Dino Crisis 2 * Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! * Dragon Quest IV: Chapters of the Chosen (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * Drakan * Dreamfall: The Longest Journey * Drill Dozer E * Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * El Viento * Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem * eXperience112 (first person view: you are aiding a female) F * Fable II (Gives gender selection option) * Fahrenheit (Carla is one of the playable characters) * Fallout (You can create either a male of female character at the start of a new game) * Fallout 2 (You can create either a male or female character at the start of a new game) * Fallout 3 (You can create either a male or female character at the start of a new game) * Fallout Tactics (You can create either a male or female character at the start of a new game) * Fallout: Brotherhood Of Steel (One of the playable characters is female) * Fatal Frame * Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly * Fatal Frame III: The Tormented * Final Fantasy VI * Final Fantasy X-2 * Final Fantasy XIII * Final Fight 2 * ''Fear Effect 2: Retro Helix (One of the four protagonists) * Folklore (One of the two protagonists) G * Ghost in the Shell * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex * Ghost Lion * Golden Axe series (One of three possible characters) * The Great Giana Sisters * GrimGrimoire * The Guardian Legend * Gladius (one of two possible characters) * Gley Lancer H * Haunting Ground * Heavenly Sword * Herc's Adventures * Heavy Metal: F.A.K.K.² I * Ice Climber (second player is female) * Icewind Dale (You can create either male or female characters at the beginning of the game) * Illbleed * Iji J * Jill of the Jungle * Justice League Heroes * Jade Empire * Jeanne d'Arc K * Kameo: Elements of Power * Keepsake * KiKi KaiKai * Kim Possible * King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella * King's Quest VII: The Princeless Bride * Koudelka * The Krion Conquest * Kya: Dark Lineage L * La Pucelle: Tactics * Lady Sia * Lady Stalker: Challenge from the Past * [[The Colonel's Bequest|''Laura Bow: The Colonel's Bequest]] * [[The Dagger of Amon Ra|''Laura Bow: The Dagger of Amon Ra]] * Left4Dead ( One of 4 characters is female) * Legend of Kyrandia, Book Two: The Hand of Fate * Legend of Mana (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * Lifeline * The Longest Journey * Lost Kingdoms * Lost Kingdoms II * Lula M * Magic Knight Rayearth * Magical Pop'n * Maken Shao: Demon Sword * Malice * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance * Mass Effect (You can create either a male or female character when starting a new game) * Medal of Honor: Underground * Metroid series * Mischief Makers * ''Mirror's Edge * ''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne * Monster World IV * ''Morrowind (Gives gender selection option) * Ms. Pac-Man N * ''Nancy Drew * No One Lives Forever: The Operative * No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy In H.A.R.M.'s Way O * Odin Sphere * Ōkami * Oni P * P.N.03 * Pandemonium * Panel de Pon * Panzer Dragoon Orta * Paradise * Parasite Eve * Parasite Eve II * Perfect Dark series * Persona 2: Eternal Punishment * Phantasy Star * Phantasmagoria * Pocky & Rocky * Pocky & Rocky 2 * Pocky & Rocky with Becky * Pokémon Crystal (The first in the Pokemon series to give a gender selection option) * [[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl|''Pokémon Diamond'' and Pearl]] * [[Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire|''Pokémon Ruby'', Sapphire]], and Emerald * Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen * Portal * Portal Runner * The Powerpuff Girls: Bad Mojo Jojo * The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-traction * The Powerpuff Girls: Paint the Townsville Green * The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage * Primal * Princess Crown Q * The Quest of Ki R * Red Ninja: End of Honor * Resident Evil * Resident Evil 2 * Resident Evil 3: Nemesis * Resident Evil Code: Veronica * Resident Evil: Outbreak * Resident Evil Zero * Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles * Return to Mysterious Island * Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure * Rogue Ops * Rule of Rose S * SaGa Frontier (Emilia's scenario and Asellus' scenario) * Sailor Moon * Saints Row 2 (You can create either a male or female character when starting a new game) * Scurge: Hive * Secret Files: Tunguska * Sega Ninja * Seiken Densetsu 3 (three females and three males to choose from) * Shantae * Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri (depends on country selected) * Silent Hill 3 * Sonic Adventure (Amy Rose is playable) * Sonic Adventure 2 (Rouge the Bat is playable) * Sonic Heroes (Team Rose has 2 playable females and Team Dark has one playable female) * Soul Nomad & the World Eaters * Space Bunnies Must Die! * Space Channel 5 * Space Channel 5: Part 2 * Star Ocean: The Second Story * Star Trek: Voyager: Elite Force (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II The Sith Lords (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * Star Wars: Rebel Assault (You can select Rookie One's gender in the options menu, although by canon, Rookie One is male) * Still Life * Stolen * Streets of Rage series * Sudeki * Suikoden III * Summoner 2 * Super Mario Bros. 2 (One of four playable characters is female) * Super Paper Mario (One of four playable characters is female) * Super Princess Peach * Super Robot Wars Advance * Syberia * Syberia II T * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (You must choose either a male or female character) * Threads of Fate * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas 2 (You can create either a male of female character at the start of a new game) * ''Tomb Raider'' series * Trace Memory * Traffic Department 2192 * Trapt * Trauma Center: New Blood (You choose either a male or female character at the start of each level) * Treasure of the Rudras (Riza's scenario) U *''Umihara Kawase'' *''Unreal'' (Gina is the default female character, other male or female characters can be chosen) *''Urban Chaos'' *''Urusei Yatsura: Lum no Wedding Bell'' V * Valis series * Valkyrie no Bōken: Toki no Kagi Densetsu * Valkyrie no Densetsu * Valkyrie Profile * Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria * Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (half of the possible main characters) * Velvet Assassin * Viewtiful Joe 2 (you can pick between Joe and Silvia) * Vinyl Goddess From Mars * Vixen W *''The Wing of Madoola'' *''Winx Club'' *''Winx Club: The Quest for the Codex'' *''Wonder Momo'' *''Wurm: Journey To The Center Of The Earth'' X *''Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht'' *''Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse'' *''Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' *''X-Men Legends'' *''X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse'' *''X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse'' *''X-Men 2: Clone Wars'' Y *''Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic'' Z * ZanZarah: The Hidden Portal * Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon * Zelda's Adventure See also *List of video games with female antagonists Female Protagonists